Ett annat öde
by TamyaV
Summary: Det blev ingen fredlig avslutning i Så Länge Vi Båda Andas.Nessie och Jacob flyr från Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**JAG ÄGER INTE TWILIGHT!**

Ni kan gärna kommentera och bara så att ni vet så är jag en nybörjare:p

Prolog.

Jasper hade ett hårt tag om min hand medan vi sprang med Kachiri mot mörka fläckar. Men det var hopplöst. Vi skulle inte hinna i tid. Vi sökte upp Kachiri och hennes systrar i hopp om att hitta någon som Renesmee. När vi hade hittat dem skickade jag iväg Zafrina och Senna till Forks. Kachiri stannade med oss och vi började leta efter det vi sökte.

Någon som Renesmee.

Det fanns ingenting.

Jag stannade och började dra in luft i mina lungor. Onödigt men jag behövde luft.

"Jasper, jag ger upp. Det är bara få dagar kvar och vi har ingenting. Om vi har någon nu kommer vi ändå inte komma i tid. Vi skulle komma och se alla brinna upp."

Kachiri vände sig mot mig med sorg i blicken.

"När du säger det så måste jag gå nu."

Jag visste exakt vad Kachiri ville göra. Om hennes systrar skulle dö skulle hon göra det också.

"Kachiri om det är det du vill får du gå. Tack så mycket för hjälpen. Om du hinner i tid hälsa dem."

Det var ingen idé för oss att åka tillbaka med tomma händer.

Kachiri nickade mot oss och sprang iväg.

Jasper lutade sig mot ett träd och sjönk ihop med sina händer över sitt ansikte. Han började gråta torra tårar. Jag kände mig precis som Jasper och mina ögon blev torra. Desperat drog jag efter andan som fastnade i halsen. Långsamt vek sig mina knän under mig och jag låg på den fuktiga marken.

Det fanns ingen hopp för vår familj. Dem såg säkert inte oss som familj längre efter att vi hade stuckit. Det vore mycket lättare för mig om dem visste varför vi hade stuckit innan dem skulle dö så jag hoppades att Kachiri skulle hinna.

Men nu blev jag tvungen att leva med det vi hade gjort.

Då jag skulle dra in mitt andra andetag fick jag en vision på Bella som satt vid Esmes skrivbord. Hon började skriva med stora bokstäver:

_RIO DE JANEIRO_

Bella drog in ett djup andetag och lade lappen i min svarta väska som var fylld med pengar och brev.

Ville hon visa mig något?

När den friska nya luften hamnade i mina lungor visste jag exakt vad hon menade. Jag blev fylld av ivrighet och hopp.

Jasper kände mina känslor och tittade på mig med vaksamma ögon.

"Vi måste till Rio de Janeiro-Galeao International Airport! Det är bråttom!"

Jag drog upp honom och började springa med lätta fötter utan att röra marken.

Kap 1.

"Då verkar det som om avgörandet ligger hos mig." mumlade vampyren som kallades Aro.

Då Aro mumlade hörde jag svaga och mjuka dunstar mot marken närma sig gläntan där vi var. Jag ignorerade mina bröders tankar och började lyssna med skarpa öron. Edward rörde sig inte men jag gissade att han visste vad som hände och strunta blankt i det. Jag tog det som ett tecken från honom och bad mina bröder att strunta i det.

"Ja!" väste Edward giftigt.

En lång muskulös kvinna närmade sig Zafrina och Senna och gav dem blickar som gjorde att dem höll munnen stängd.

Aro la sitt huvud på sned med ett flin i ansiktet. Det var tecknet. Vi skulle dö nu. Alla insåg det och väsningar och morrningar hördes överallt.

Med fara i blicken hoppade Edward mot Demitri som var vårt största hot.

Kate som hade Jane som måltavla såg ut att vinna över deras match och rev sönder häxan.

Zafrina, en erfaren krigare med den långa vampyren som hade dykt upp höll borta all slags hot mot Bella som var bakom dem med en koncentrerad min.

Emmett hade en allvarlig och bestämd min när han rev sönder en vampyr på väg mot Rosalie och Esme som samarbetade tillsammans.

Alla vampyrerna såg ut att vara helt inne i sina slagsmål. Ett gyllene ögonblick för mig och Nessie att rymma men vi var kvar. Jag ville inte riskera Nessies liv och väntade på att Edward skulle göra slut på Demitri.

Edward överraskade Demitri och rev sönder honom med snabba rörelser.

Nu var vårt hot borta och Edward blickade snabbt mot oss med sorg och bestämdhet i hans gyllene ögon.

"Gå." mimade Edward och med det vände jag mig om och började springa för hennes liv.

Stora och ljudlösa tårar kom från Nessie som blötte ner min päls. Tårar rann från mig också och vi grät tillsammans medan jag sprang.

Dem mosskläda träden som fanns i Washington försvann och det ersattes av Nevadas torra öken. Jag var trött men fortsatte utan att sakta ner. Vi skulle springa mycket mer innan jag skulle stanna.

Renesmee somnade när solen gick ner. Hennes jämna andetag gav mig ny kraft som gjorde att jag fortsatte.

Innan solen gick upp hade jag sprungit förbi Välkommen Till Texas-skylten. När solen gick ner somnade Renesmee, när solen gick upp vaknade hon.

Då hon vaknade var i El Paso, Texas sydligaste stad i närheten av Mexico.

Hon gled nerför min rygg och vände sig om så att jag kunde förvandla mig till människa. Det enda jag hade var avklippta shorts. Tur att vi var i Texas där det var varmt så att det inte skulle se konstigt ut men jag behövde verkligen en T-shirt om vi skulle fortsätta.

"Jake?"

Genast vände jag mig mot henne och såg att hon hade en väska på sin rygg.

"Vad är det där för något?" frågade jag och pekade på väskan.

"En väska." svarade Renesmee normalt och ryckte svagt på hennes tunna axlar. Jag tog bort ryggsäcken från henne och öppnade den. Den var fylld av pengar och det fanns tre kuvert. Två av dem var brev till Charlie och Renesmee men den ena innehöll papper. Jag öppnade den och hittade födelsebevis för Vanessa Wolfe och Jacob Wolfe.

Jag log bistert åt mig själv. Det fanns även ett körkort till mig, och två pass.

Brevet till Renesmee skulle hon få senare. Jag fortsatte att gräva i väskan och såg en lapp längst ner.

_RIO DE JANEIRO,_ stod det tydligt.

Bella sa att Renesmee hade allt vi behövde så att vi kunde fortsätta vidare med hade pengar och vi hade en destination. Och en massa nödvändiga papper.

Det var för tidigt för affärerna att vara öppna. Ännu värre en resebyrå. Snabbast vore om vi gick till flygplatsen men att gå dit halvnaken var ingen bra idé.

"Kom, Nessie. Vi måste hitta en klädaffär och sen drar vi till Rio."

Jag sträckte min hand som hon tog ivrigt. Vi gick närmare staden långsamt så att staden kunde vakna innan vi var där.

"Varför ska vi till Rio?" frågade Renesmee och tittade på mig med stora, nyfikna ögon.

"Din mamma ville det." svarade jag på hennes fråga och tog upp henne i min famn då jag såg en liten affär som hade öppet.

Enkelt inredd med kläder hängande från trädstångar längst väggarna. Jag tog ner två T-shirtar och gick till kassan med Renesmees huvud på min axel.

Kassörskan log trött mot mig när jag drog fram en sedel ur fickan och gick därifrån. Renesmee släppte sina armar om min hals och jag satte på mig min ena tröja.

"Orka du ha min tröja i din väska?" frågade jag osäkert. Jag ville inte lägga någon extra tyngd på hennes axlar.

Hon nickade och jag la tillbaka ryggsäcken på hennes axlar.

"Kom så letar vi efter en taxi." sa jag och hon tog min hand. Hon började gå med bestämda steg närmare El Pasos centrum.

Det fanns inte så många bilar så där tidigt på morgonen men jag skymtade en taxi. Jag skrek efter den. Chauffören såg hur jag viftade desperat efter honom och började köra mot oss.

"Till flygplatsen är du snäll." bad jag och drog fram ännu mer sedlar åt honom.

"Visst." mumlade han men piggnade till när han såg sedlarna.

"Hur lång är resan dit?"

"En kvart eller så. Beror på chauffören." skrockade han och körde iväg.

"Ness, du kan sova om du vill." viskade jag i hennes öra och hon nickade och blundade.

Bilresan verkade längre än resan från Forks hit men vi kom äntligen fram. Renesmee sov i bilen bredvid och att väcka henne vore inte bra så jag tog henne försiktigt och la hennes huvud på min axel och gick till disken.

"Två biljetter till Rio. Idag vore utmärkt." sa jag kort och tjejen vid disken blickade mot dataskärmen.

"Nästa flyg mot Rio åker om 1 och en halv timme. Har ni något bagage som ni vill lämna hos mig?" frågade hon och tittade snabbt på mig. Jag svarade inte och gav henne pengar för biljetterna.

Hon gav oss biljetterna och pekade mot gaten.

Vi gick förbi flera affärer och stannade framför en bokhandel och väckte Renesmee.

"Vi ska köpa böcker så att vi kan överleva i Rio."

Hon nickade och jag tog en snabb blick på henne då jag såg att hennes kläder var smutsiga."Du måste få rena kläder. Välj någon bok och sen går vi till klädaffären."

Hon lade hennes lilla hand på min kind och log åt hennes fråga.

"Ta vad du vill." försäkrade jag henne och tog hennes hand.

Hon ledde mig genom hela affären och hennes hand smekte böckerna när vi gick förbi. Hon var för smarta för barnböcker och tog flera olika versioner av den engelska -portugisiska ordboken och en ljudbok så att hon kunde lära sig uttala dem portugisiska orden och meningarna rätt.

Att se henne ta dem där böckerna gjorde mig stolt och Bella skulle bli ännu gladare över det.

Att tänka på Bella eller Edward var inte bra. Jag tappade koncentrationen nu när vi inte var säkra. Det enda jag behövde koncentrera på var Rio och att vi skulle dit oskadda så jag suddade bort Bella för stunden och gick vidare i affärerna innan vi gick på planet.

"Jake, du behöver läsa den här boken så att vi kan hitta i Rio och här är det en annan bok så att du kan lära dig språket. Hur lång är resan dit" frågade Renesmee bestämt och gav mig böcker.

"5 timmar ungefär." svarade jag osäkert.

"Vad bra. Då hinner du lära dig enkla användbara fraser. Nu måste jag koncentrera mig på mitt." bestämde hon och började viska för sig själv på portugisiska medan hon lyssnade på hennes ljudbok.

Jag ville inte göra henne arg eller något liknande.

"Ness?"

"Mm…" mumlade hon.

"Kan jag sova?"

"Det är klart." svarade hon och fortsatte med sitt viskande.

Hennes låga röst gjorde mig sömnig och jag somnade i ett ögonblick.

Min sömn var en lugn och bra sömn. Inga mardrömmar eller drömmar. En väldigt tung sömn och Nessie väckte mig inte. Hon kanske försökte och gav upp för jag vaknade inte förrän högtalarna berättade att vi skulle landa om en kvart.

Nessie som fortfarande viskade för sig själv hörde inte men jag vaknade och berättade för henne. Hon nickade igen utan att yttra ett ord. Hon verkade gömma sig i ett skal. Det skalet skulle jag krossa.

Att gömma sig i ett skal efter en olycka är ingenting bra. Att ignorera vore inte heller bra. En bra sak är hennes låga ålder men hon är inte vanlig.

Att krossa det där skalet skulle bli svårt.

**Nästa Kapitel kommer snart:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jag äger inte TWILIGHT eller karaktärerna. Stephenie Meyer har skapat karaktärerna.**

Kap 2.

Jasper hade ringt till flygplatsen hela dagen igår och försökt lista ut med vilket plan Jacob och Renesmee skulle ta. Han gissade på att dem skulle komma någon gång efter lunch då solen skulle lysa men flygplatsen var så stor att det inte kom så mycket solljus på den ankomsthallen dem skulle hamna på.

För att vi skulle vara säkra bland folk tog jag på mig ljusa jeans, en vanlig vit tröja och på den hade jag en blå jacka som dolde mina armar. Till det hade jag vita hanskar, svarta stora solglasögon och en stor hatt som gjorde att mitt ansikte var i skuggan hela tiden.

Jasper var min totala motsats i kläder.

Han hade mörka byxor, svart bikerjacka, svarta handskar, keps och vanliga pilotsolglasögon. Man såg tydligt att han saknade sin motorcykel lika mycket som jag saknade min Porsche. Men mest av allt saknade vi vår familj.

Edward hade dödat Demitri och vi båda var tacksam.

Några dagar efter att vi hade åkt iväg fick jag en vision av Edward och Bella som pratade om Volturi. Edward hade sagt att han skulle döda Demitri och Bella hade frågat honom varför. Han svarade att han skulle göra det för mig. För att tacka för dem femtio åren tillsammans.

Och nu var Demitri död tack vare Edward. Jag tackade Edward genom Renesmee.

"Alice. Vi måste gå nu om vi ska hinna i tid." påminde Jasper och väckte mig ur min trans. Vi satte oss i en bil som jag hade hyrt kvällen innan medan Jasper checkade in i ett hotell.

Dem svarta rutorna påminde mig om resan till Phoenix med Bella. Jag kände att Jasper också fick en påminnelse och tog min hand som stöd.

Jasper parkerade bilen i skuggorna och vi gick snabbt in i hissen bort från solen.

Jasper la sin hand om min midja och vi började gå med kvicka steg. Han hade sitt huvud nerböjt så att ansiktet låg i skuggan men jag behövde inte göra det tack vare hatten.

När vi väl var inne slappnade vi av och såg att det var så högt i tak att det kom in några få solstrålar. Vi trängde oss så nära som möjligt till dörren från deras gate till ankomsthallen där vi väntade men det var för mycket folk med taxiskyltar eller något liknande. Hallen var fylld av en ljuv doft och jag tittade på Jasper och undrade om det brann i hans hals.

Han verkade inte ens ha lagt märke till doften och han började spana efter dem. Jag struntade i doften och började hoppa bredvid honom för att kunna få en skymt av dem men jag upp.

Jasper spanade så jag började letade efter dem med hörseln. Renesmee skulle säkert vara den med fjäderlätta hjärtslag men jag kunde inte höra något. Det var för mycket folk som ropade och skrek efter potentiella kunder.

Det kom mycket folk från gaten men ingen av dem var Renesmee eller Jacob. Hallen började bli och ju tommare den blev, blev Jasper mer spänd och vaksam mot varje liten rörelse.

Jag vägrade att ge upp och väntade.

Dem borde ha varit med på planet så var tog det en sådan tid för dem att dyka upp.

Ingen av oss ville säga ett ord. Vi fortsatte att spana efter dem. En mindre grupp av resenärer dök upp och vi började spana igen.

Det blev glesare med folk och då såg jag längst bak i folkmassan Jacob Black. Jag såg bara hans axlar och ansikte. På hans ena axel fanns det Edwards bronsfärgade hår i långa lockar som tillhörde Charlie.

Han verkade inte ha lagt märke till mig och Jasper hade inte märkt Jacob.

"Jasper! Dem är här." kvittrade jag och ett ljud av lycka kom från mig.

Jasper tittade på mig med nya ögon. Ögon fyllda med lycka. Han vände bort sin blick och började ropa på Jacob.

Jacob vände sig mot oss och han började springa mot oss med tårar i ögonen. När jag såg tårar trilla nerför hans kind började jag också gråta. Inte för att jag var glad över att se utan för att Renesmee var blekare än vanligt. Sjukligt blek och det fanns en sorg över henne som gjorde att hennes hållning sjönk ihop. Ansiktet var vackert på ett sorgset sätt.

Jag tog bort mina solglasögon och la min hand över min mun så att mina snyftningar inte skulle höras.

Jacob närmade sig oss med bestämda och snabba steg.

Jasper smekte mitt ansikte och la hans ena hand om min midja så att jag inte skulle sjunka ihop. När Jacob kom drog han in oss i en stor kram och då kunde jag släppa fram mina snyftningar och började snyfta mot Jacobs bröstkorg. Han la sin lediga arm om min kropp men Jasper släppte mig inte.

Renesmee hade hennes lilla arm om Jaspers hals och man kunde se tårar trilla nerför hennes kind. Jacob släppte henne så att hon kunde krama om Jasper med båda sina armar. Jasper grät och hade Renesmee kind på hans kind och drog in andetag med hennes doft.

Jacob la hans båda armar om mig och kramade mig så hårt att det inte fanns någon mark under mig längre.

"Varför stack ni?" frågade han med en grötig röst mot mitt öra och släppte mig.

"Vi letade efter sådana som Nessie. Men vi hittade inga och tiden rann iväg. När vi gick lämnade jag ledtrådar till Bella som skulle göra så att hon kunde få papper till Nessie så att Nessie kunde rymma iväg."

När jag förklarade mer detaljerat till honom tittade vi på Jasper och Nessie som fortfarande höll om varandra.

"Farbror Jazzy är tillbaka." grät hon och Jasper skrattade.

"Jag ska aldrig släppa dig." sa han och jag hörde att han menade det.

"Alice!" pep hon när hon såg mig och sträckte sig mot mig. Jag gick närmare henne med öppna armar och stängde dem igen när hon var där.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie." nynnade jag i hennes öra.

Vi var så i en stund och efter en lång stund la jag henne på min höft som ett stöd och höll om henne.

Jasper började gå mot bilen med armen om Jacob.

Dem skrattade inte eller pratade men dem var glada över att se varandra igen och inga ord behövdes bli hörda eller sagda.

Nessie och jag gled till baksätet och vi vägrade att släppa taget om varandra. Jag hade gett upp hoppet om att hitta sådana som henne men jag skulle inte ge upp henne.

Hotellet låg i utkanten av staden så det tog sin lilla tid att komma dit. Under tiden satt vi tysta och en pinsam tystnad började växa i bilen.

Nessie sov sött bredvid mig och Jacob tittade på oss.

"Sover hon?" undrade han och blicken fäst på henne. Jag nickade kort och hoppades att han såg det.

"Vet du om." tvekade Jacob och skakade på huvudet. Han tog bort blicken från Nessie och tittade ut.

Jasper stirrade på honom med ögon som letade efter svar.

"Vet vad, Jacob?" frågade jag mjukt och tittade på honom med nyfikna ögon.

Han suckade och stelnade innan han frågade med en låg. "Vet du om dem är döda?"

Jacob vände sig mot mig och tittade på mig. Hans ögon blev tårfyllda. Av skam tittade jag ner och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har inte vågat."

Jag kände blickarna Jacob och Jasper hade på mig. "Men om du vill kan jag leta efter deras framtid."

Om dem ens hade en framtid.

"Senare, lillan. Senare." Sa han bisterts och vände sig om.

Jag började planera vår framtid. Vi kunde inte åka tillbak till USA. Om Aro hade överlevt skulle han leta efter oss. Jag skulle bli tvungen att leta efter Volturi och Bella och Edwards framtid.

"Vad ska vi göra?" frågade Jasper som tittade på Jacob och Nessie som sov i sängen.

"Jag måste leta efter deras framtid. Om Aro överlever måste han leta efter mig. Det är omöjligt för honom att hitta mig nu när Demitri är död men jag vågar inte ta risken om vi åker tillbaka till USA."

Aldrig hade jag tagit risker i mitt liv. Jag hade litat för mycket på min talang men jag behövde vänja mig om Jacob och Nessie skulle komma in i mitt liv. Och det skulle dem göra.

Jag behövde inte en vision för att veta att dem skulle komma in i mitt liv.

"Du kan inte strunta i framtiden förevigt. Du måste leta efter Aro för Renesmees skull." uppmuntrade Jasper.

"Du har rätt." svarade jag och blundade.

Sökandet efter Aro blev lättare än jag trodde. Han gick runt i den stora salen där jag, Bella och Edward hade varit för nästan ett år sedan.

Han gick runt med knytnävar höjda i luften. Han såg ut att vara arg. Jag letade längre fram i hans framtid men han blev bara argare. Varken Cauis eller Marcus syntes.

Dem verkade vara döda.

Aros framtid var osäker men jag skulle ha koll på honom. Jag började leta efter Charlies framtid men han syntes inte. Någon av varulvarna hade överlevt!

"Vad har du sett?" frågade Jasper bestämt.

"Jag kan inte se Charlie så det betyder att det finns varulvar som har överlevt!" svarade jag och fortsatte mitt sökande.

Nästa person som jag letade efter var Irina. Det var svart. Tomt. En bild på ingenting. Tanyas framtid var likadan. Men Kate var klädd i en mörk kåpa. Hennes ansikte tydde på att hon sörjde men hon hade ett litet leende på läpparna. På nästa bild var Kate fortfarande klädd i den mörka kåpan och bredvid henne fanns det en lång och gänglig vampyr med gyllene ögon.

Garett.

Garett och Kate överlevde så jag struntade i dem tills vidare.

Eleazar stod bredvid Carmen i likadana kåpor som Kate. Deras ansikten var lika tomma som marmorväggen bakom dem.

Mary, Peter, Charlotte, Randall, Amun, Kebi, Kachiri, Senna, Stefan och Vladimir framtid var lika tom Irinas framtid men innan dem dog verkade som om dem hade dödat den största delen av Volturis värdefulla vaktstyrka.

Jag öppnade mina ögon samtidigt som Jacob vaknade.

"Hon har sovit ganska mycket dem senaste dagarna." mumlade Jacob och satte sig bredvid mig. Han fortsatte, "Hon pratar inte så mycket. Jag är orolig."

Renesmee var inte en stor beundrare av att samtala på ett normalt sätt. Hon föredrog sitt sätt men jag förstod Jacob och Jacob la märke till små förändringar hos henne även om det hade skett under ett par timmar.

"Vi behöver inte oroa oss över det nu. Jag letade efter Charlies framtid men såg ingenting. Det verkar som om någon av dina bröder har överlevt."

"Charlie." andades han ut och Jasper fångade någon som inte jag märkte.

"Vad är det med Charlie?" frågade Jasper oroligt. Jacob skakade på huvudet och svarade:

"Bella gav mig ett brev till Charlie och Nessie. Hur ska jag kunna ge Charlie hans brev?" frågade han i slutet med panik i rösten.

"Jacob, ta det lugnt. Vi postar det härifrån."

Jacob lugnade ner sig och nickade mot Jasper. Jasper vände sin uppmärksamhet och frågade vad jag hade sett.

"Tanya och Irina är lika döda som en stor del av Carlisles vänner. Kachiri och Senna är också döda. Zafrina är nog i Volturis vaktstyrka nu när Jane och Alec är döda. Kate och Garett överlevde och är med i vaktstyrkan. Hon har hittat hennes livskärlek. Eleazar är tillbaka som en av Volturi med Carmen vid sin sida. Aro behöver någon mäktig vi hans sida efter Cauis och Marcus död." rapporterade jag till Jasper och Jacob som lyssnade med skarpa öron. "Jag är ledsen att säga det här men Peter och Charlotte dog." beklagade jag sorgset och såg på Jasper.

Han nickade kort och satt tyst en lång stund.

"Men Edward och dem andra?" frågade Jacob ivrigt.

Deras framtid hade jag inte letat efter rädd över att inte se någonting alls. Jacob förstod vad jag skulle säga så jag sa ingenting.

Med ett djupt andetag blundade jag och letade efter Emmett. En bild på ingenting. Emmett var borta! En oemotståndlig sorg spred sig i kroppen lika snabbt som en blixt.

Ansikte började röra sig så att den kunde matcha mina känslor samtidigt som ögonen blev torra som öken. Tårar som inte fanns rann nerför mina kinder.

"Emmett." viskade jag i en hög röst.

Jasper knöt sina nävar och såg ut som en gudomlig staty med en gudomlig sorg i sina ögon. Jacob stirrade tomt genom fönstret medan tårar rann.

"Fortsätt leta." begärde Jasper med en hård ton.

Rosalies framtid var det samma som Emmetts framtid. Hon skulle inte överleva ett liv utan Emmett.

Att veta att min syster var död gjorde ont.

"Rose, hon är också död."

Jasper nickade kort och jag såg i hans ögon att började tänka tillbaka på allt det han och Rose hade gjort som tvillingarna Hale.

Jag blundade igen och försökte att strunta i mina känslor. Esmes framtid var mörk och tom. Alla hennes planer var borta. Alla hennes planer om ett nytt hus i Alaska var borta. Precis som Esme.

Mitt stenhjärta brast i tusen bitar i ett ögonblick. Esme som hade gett vår familj all slags möjlig stöd var borta. Ingen kunde älska en som Esme gjorde.

Carlisle, familjens själ var borta. Tillsammans med familjens hjärta, Esme hade dem gått bort.

Jag kunde inte tåla sorgen längre och slutade leta efter framtiden. Jasper tog mig in i hans famn och kramade mig hårt. Han försökte lugna ner mig men sorgen var för stor.

"Carlisle och Esme är borta." snyftade jag mot hans skjorta.

Jacob täckte över sitt ansikte med sina händer och ljudlösa tårar rann som en flod längst hans kinder.

"Vi kommer att klara oss. Ta djupa andetag och andas lugnt." viskade Jasper lågt vid mitt öra. Hans ord lugnade ner mig samtidigt som han använde sin talang på mig.

**Fortsättningen följer…**


	3. Chapter 3

**JAg ÄGER INTE TWILIGHT!:)**

Tre månader var i Rio efter att ha återförenats med Nessie. Det var mörka månader efter att ha fått vetat att hela vår familj hade dött. Även Bella och Edward hade dött.

Långsamt hade vi försökt att krossa Nessies skal. Vi skulle fortsätta kämpa med henne.

Vi hade gömt oss från all slags möjlig kontakt med den yttre världen gömt oss själva i Rios skog. Tre månader till i Rio och sedan kunde vi börja ett liv igen. Ett liv i norra Europa.

Jag och Jasper hade gjort en plan.

Flytta till ett i norra Europa som Sverige och sen flytta till dess grannländer. Sedan börja flytta till södra Argentina och om vi hade tur kunde vi flytta till USA.

Men innan vi skulle flytta skulle vi prata med Charlie. Jag såg framför mig ett långt samtal med honom.

Jacob och Nessie visste om planen men Nessie visste inte det sista. Jacob väntade på en signal från mig så skulle han jaga med henne.

Spänningen inför samtalet gjorde att jag inte kunde signalera till Jacob. Jasper nickade mot Jacob och han gick med Nessie.

Jasper gav mig telefonen. Han hade knappat in numret åt mig. Motvilligt tog jag emot den.

Flera signaler ringde innan jag kom fram och hörde Seth svara i telefonen.

Seth hade överlevt! För min egen skull hoppades jag på att han hade överlevt så att han skulle svara istället för Charlie.

"Hallå?"

"Hej, Seth." viskade jag lugnt och väntade på hans reaktion.

"Alice Cullen!?" ropade han ut i telefonen. Om jag hade varit människa skulle jag ha blivit döv.

"Hur vågar du ringa hit? Du rymde och lämnade din familj att dö! Och Nessie och Jacob är försvunna. Charlie dör av oro för henne." Jag kunde se framför mig Charlie alldeles vild av oro. Seth fortsatte med sin predikan för mig.

"Han vet att Bella är död men nu är Nessie borta och jag tror inte att hans hjärta klarar mer. Mamma klarar inte fler hjärtattacker eller dödsbud. Hur vågar du?" morrade han fram sin fråga.

"Jag ringde för att förklara. Seth, jag ber dig. Lyssna på mig." vädjade jag och började göra rörelser med händerna som han inte kunde se.

Han sa ingenting och tog chansen.

"Jag gav Bella chansen så att Nessie kunde rymma med Jacob. Nu är dem med mig och Jasper. Vad konstigt att du inte såg det hos Jacob." sa jag ur det blå.

"Jacob är bra på att dölja saker. Vart är ni?" frågade Seth med entusiasm.

"Jag kan inte berätta för dig. Du förstår mig hoppas jag. Hur mycket vet Charlie om det här?"

"Han vet att vi kämpade för Nessies skull men att vi inte lyckades. Många dog och han vet att Nessie och Jacob försvann. Men varför stack du?"

"Vi stack för att vi letade efter sådana som Nessie men hittade inte några. Hur gick det för er?" frågade jag och väntade på svaret.

Tystnaden växte. Dåliga nyheter.

"Sex överlevare om man räknar med Jake. Den dagen var vi sjutton." svarade han utan att stamma men hade en allvarlig röst.

"Vilka överlevde?" frågade jag försiktigt.

Han suckade högt men svarade inte. Han verkade ha glömt att han pratade i telefon.

"Jag, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Paul och Jared."

Han sa aldrig Leah.

_Mamma klarar inte fler hjärtattacker eller dödsbud._

"Jag är så ledsen." beklagade jag.

Min hand hade av sig själv lagt sig på bröstet i en gest av medlidande.

Seth blev tyst. Han hade inget att säga, jag hade inget att säga men ändå la ingen av oss på. Jasper väntade tålmodigt vid min sida.

En svordom kom ut ur Seths mun.

"Vad händer?" frågade jag oroligt.

Han hann inte svara på min fråga. Jag hörde Charlie.

"Vem är det i telefonen?" frågade han.

"Jag ringer dig senare. Berätta vad du vill till Charlie. Vänta på mitt samtal till dig. Vi hörs."

Han la på med en smäll.

Nessie och Jacob kom tillbaka med stora leenden klistrade på ansiktet. En liten gnutta av lycka syntes i Nessie ögon. En gnutta hopp föddes i mig. Hon skulle överleva det här. Hon hade en framtid framför sig. En suddig framtid men den skulle bli bra. Väldigt bra.

Det var dags för oss att börja vår plan och vi höll på att packa våra få saker som vi hade i en väska som Jasper skulle bära.

Renesmees lilla väska skulle hon bära själv. Pengarna i väskan hade inte vi behövt använda. Dem skulle vi lägga i ett konto till henne i Sverige.

Innan vi gick på planet hade vi överfört Carlisles pengar till vårt konto, tagit bort all slags möjlig spår efter och oss i USA. Det fanns ingen Carlisle Cullen eller någon Emmett Cullen. All bevis på att dem att någonsin hade levt var borta. Inte ens jag fanns längre.

Planet mot Madrid skulle landa på kvällen så vi behövde inte oroa oss om det. Det skulle ta tre timmar från Madrid till Arlanda utanför Sveriges huvudstad Stockholm.

Jag var glad över att slippa Rio. Vi satt inne på dagarna och på natten kunde vi inte göra mycket än att se Renesmee sova eller att lära oss svenska. Svenska var enklare än jag trodde.

Renesmee hade lärt sig portugisiska och svenska under dagarna. Jacob valde bort portugisiska och koncentrerade sig på svenskan.

Resan till Madrid var ett perfekt tillfälle att träna vår svenska tillsammans.

Vi hade små samtal med varandra med jämna mellanrum. Soltrålarna kom in i planet men inte tillräckligt nära oss. Vi satt i mitten av planet. I mitten av våra stolar satt jag och Renesmee, Jacob och Jasper satt i utkanten av raden med allvarliga miner. Jag hade ingenting att säga. Jag vände mig mot Renesmee som satt tyst mellan mig och Jacob. Hennes långa och smala fingrar som hon definitivt hade ärvt från Edward fingrade på ett halsband runt hennes hals. Aldrig tidigare hade jag märkt halsbandet.

Jag tog amuletten som hängde och öppnade den. Inuti fanns det en bild på henne med Jacob på verandan. På andra sidan såg jag en liten text på franska.

_Plus que ma propre vie._

Mer än mitt eget liv.

"Min julklapp från mamma." yttrade Renesmee högt med sin höga röst på min outtalade fråga som jag hade i huvudet.

"Jag tänkte väl det." log jag mot henne och fortsatte titta på amuletten. Jag släppte den och tittade på Jasper.

"Klarar du det?" frågade jag försiktigt. Jacob vände sig mot oss och väntade på svaret.

"Det är inte lika jobbigt längre. Jag kommer att klara det." svarade han kort och kysste mig lätt.

Han tittade bort och drog in ett djupt andetag, smakade på luften och andades ut igen. Han tittade på mig och log svagt.

Ett leende från mig reflekterades i hans ögon och sen vände han bort blicken. Mitt leende dog inte men jag tittade också bort.

**Vad tyckte ni? Skriv gärna en liten kommentar**. **Nästa kapitel blir genom Jacobs ögon, det blir en liten repris men aja. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jag äger ingenting men jag hoppas att ni tycker om min version av karaktärerna. Jag försöker**

_I belong to you, you belong to me. _

_Fire from my heart, burning death for you._

Rio De Janeiro var det enda som stod på lappen. Jag hade inte fått en endaste ledtråd men jag blev tvungen att lita på Bella och jag hade gjort det. Om inte jag hade gjort det skulle inte Alice hittat oss. Inte för att jag visste att hon letade efter oss.

Högtalarna började rabbla någonting på portugisiska. Om jag hade koncentrerat skulle jag ha vetat vad dem sa men jag gjorde inte det men Renesmee sög åt sig informationen som en svamp. Det bagage vi hade bar Renesmee som såg ut att kollapsa närsomhelst. Hon hade ett starkt grepp om min hand men resten av henne hängde nästan livlöst.

Jag stannade tvärt.

"Hur mår du? Vill du någonting? Säg till mig vad du vill ha så får du det." vädjade jag och tittade rakt i hennes ögon.

"Jag kommer inte att få tillbaka mamma eller hur?" frågade hon och i det ögonblicket blev hon ett litet barn. Hon var inte den som för 7 timmar sen var den ansvarsfulla. Nu var hon ett barn.

Hur skulle jag säga till henne att varken hennes mamma eller pappa skulle komma tillbaka?

Olika förklaringar kom upp men ingen tillräckligt bra. Det fanns ingen förklaring som skulle göra henne glad. Inte ens förklaringen "Dem alltid kommer att vaka över dig" lät bra. Till slut sa jag ingenting och tog henne i min famn. Hon försökte att gömma sig men jag hade inte tillräckligt med långt hår som kunde hänga över henne. Hennes lockar blev skyddade henne.

Vi hade inte bråttom. Människorna från planet gick förbi oss eller i mina ögon så sprang dem förbi oss. Det kändes som om jag var med i en film som aldrig skulle ta slut.

Renesmee och jag gick i slow motion medan människorna runt omkring oss gick i forward. Vi gick utan att bry oss om världen runt omkring oss. Vi gick tills det blev tomt. Vi var sist ut till ankomsthallen.

Ett bekant kvittrande hördes och jag tittade upp mot kvittrandet. Detsamma gjorde Renesmee med en svag förnyad energi. Det vi såg var två filmstjärnor som var varandras motsatser. Den kvinnliga figuren var klädd i ljusa kläder medan den manliga var klädd i mörka kläder. Hon var liten och feminin och han var ståtlig och manlig.

Alice och Jasper.

Alice tittade snabbt på Renesmee och tog sedan bort sina mörka solglasögon. Tårar samlades i mina ögon. Alice hade sett hur Renesmee såg ut. Helt förstörd. Hon försökte kväva hennes snyftningar med att lägga hennes hand över sin mun. Hon började andas in snabbt och jag gick snabbare mot henne.

Renesmee hade förlorat hennes mamma men inte hennes faster och farbror.

I ett försök att trösta Alice smekte Jasper hennes kind med ett litet leende och med hans andra arm la han den runt hennes midja så att hon kunde luta sig mot honom.

Jag hade verkligen saknat Alice under den tiden hon var borta men samtidigt var jag ytterst besviken på henne men jag struntade i det henne och drog henne och Jasper i en kram. Alice började snyfta högt mot mig och med min lediga arm la jag den runt henne.

Den söta vampyrlukten gjorde mig illamående men jag struntade i den. Renesmee armar var runt Jasper och jag släppte henne så att hon kunde klistra sig fast på Jasper.

Jag var skeptisk mot det. Jasper, den svagaste vampyren höll om Renesmee. Han hade gjort det förr och han såg inte besvärad ut på något sätt.

Alice la hennes armar om mig och med det la jag mina armar om henne. Kramen som jag gav henne gjorde att hennes fötter dinglade ner. Av nyfikenhet frågade jag henne varför dem stack. Hon gav mig en förklaring som jag hade räknat ut men hon la till detaljer.

Medan hon berättade såg jag på Jasper och Nessie som fortfarande höll om varandra. Efter ett långt tag släppte dem varandra och Alice fick chansen att krama Renesmee.

En konstig känsla började krypa in mig. Jag stod förlamad i utkanten av gläntan som stod i lågor.

Sex välbekanta varulvar rev sönder vampyrer. Skräckinjagande morrningar kom från deras bröst men vampyrerna blev inte skrämda. Leah sprang mot en vampyr men mitt i löpningen sjönk hon ihop. Jag gick närmare henne och såg ett stort sår som pumpade ut blod. Högre uppför benet såg jag bitmärken. Seth började springa mot oss men han var inte snabb nog. Leahs puls sjönk snabbare än Seths steg. När han kom fram var hon redan död.

Fem vampyrer i mörkgråa kåpor sprang som pilar till Eleazar och Carmen. Eleazar märkte att dem var på väg mot dem. Han började leta efter en flyktväg men dem omringade Eleazar och Carmen innan dem ens hann tänka ut en plan.

Tre av vampyrerna fångade Eleazar som var onaturligt lugn. Som om han hade gett upp men Carmen kämpade på. Försökte riva och klösa vakterna men gav upp när hon såg Eleazar. Samma onaturliga lugn syntes hos henne.

Automatiskt drog jag mig till Bella med Zafrina som försvarade henne. Vampyrer sprang mot dem men lika snabbt som dem hade kommit var dem borta. Dem låg överst i högarna som hade eld.

Ett högt kvinnoskrik hördes. Skriket var så plågsamt att jag sjönk på mina knän och rysningar for över min kropp som elstötar. Öronen sved av skriket. Jag blundade och försökte svälja bort det onda och började leta efter ljudkällan.

Det var Rosalie som skrek. Bella tittade på henne och förstod vad som hade hänt. Edward sprang så fort han kunde till henne. Han hyssjade och smekte henne tröstande men hon slutade inte att skrika.

Vampyrhövdingen stod ensam i utkanten och såg på. Han skickade hans vakter på Edward och Rosalie. Edwards tankeläsande kunde inte hjälpa honom och dem båda revs isär.

Bella och Esme hade vittnat deras död. Esme försökte springa fram till Bella och hindra det Bella tänkte göra. Bella tänkte gå till den största brasan och ta sitt liv.

Nu gick allting åt helvetet.

Jag ville skrika till Paul att springa därifrån för han hade lovat min syster att komma tillbaka. Dem såg sig omkring och sprang utan att tveka.

Min uppmärksamhet gick tillbaka till Bella. Zafrina försökte dra bort Bella från elden men vakterna kom och tog henne. Bella var nära elden och Esme hann fram till henne.

Vakter började springa fram till dem. Bella visste att om hon inte skulle gå till elden skulle hon hamna hos Aro. Hon log svagt mot Esme och sprang fram till elden innan Esme skulle hindra henne. Eldarna omringade Bella och smekte henne till döds.

Jag blundade och såg ingenting men jag hörde.

"Så länge vi båda andas."

Och sen kom det hemska metallslitande ljud som gjorde att jag vaknade.

Drömmen var verkade så verklig att var chockad när jag vaknade. Men jag visade inte det för Alice eller Jasper som satt i stolar framför sängen när jag låg. Jasper kände min chock och tittade oroligt på mig. Jag struntade i honom och var glad att Alice inte märkte blicken. En liten stol fanns bredvid Alice som tittade på Nessie som låg i fosterställning i den enorma sängen.

"Hon har sovit ganska mycket dem senaste dagarna." mumlade jag medan jag satte mig bredvid Alice."Hon pratar inte så mycket. Jag är orolig."

Alice tittade inte på mig och tänkte en stund.

"Vi behöver inte oroa oss över det nu. Jag letade efter Charlies framtid men såg ingenting. Det verkar som om någon av dina bröder har överlevt."

När Alice sa Charlie blev jag påmind om Bellas brev till honom. Jag märkte inte att jag hade viskat hans namn förrän Jasper frågade om Charlie. Han verkade orolig när han la sin hand på in axel och borrade in sin blick i mig. Jag skakade på huvudet och frågade hur jag skulle skicka Charlies brev

Min kropp blev tyngre men jag blev lugn och Jasper svarade att han skulle posta brevet. Jaspers försök att lugna ner mig funkade och han vände sig mot Alice.

"Vad har du sett?" frågade han lugnt.

"Tanya och Irina är lika döda som en stor del av Carlisles vänner. Kachiri och Senna är också döda. Zafrina är nog i Volturis vaktstyrka nu när Jane och Alec är döda. Kate och Garrett överlevde och är med i vaktstyrkan. Hon har hittat hennes livskärlek. Eleazar är tillbaka som en av Volturi med Carmen vid sin sida. Aro behöver någon mäktig vid hans sida efter Cauis och Marcus död. Jag är ledsen att säga det här men Peter och Charlotte dog."

Det Alice sa om Eleazar och Carmen stämde in med min dröm och jag började undra om resten av min dröm också stämde in med Alices visioner.

"Men Edward och dem andra?" frågade jag.

Alice svarade inte utan hon blundade istället. Hon drog ett djupt andetag och jag började andas med henne så att jag kunde lugna ner mig. Innan jag hann räkna till fem stelnade hon till och hon började gråta tårlöst.

Dåliga nyheter. Väldigt dåliga nyheter men om vem?

Hon svarade på min fråga som jag inte hade ställt.

"Emmett."

Minnet av Rosalies skrik ekade i huvudet. Allting hade gått åt helvetet efter det.

"Fortsätt leta."

En till sak som stämde in med min dröm.

"Rose, hon är också död."

Alice fortsatte med sitt letande. Det tog en längre tid den här gången. Och jag blev rastlöst för varje sekund som gick. Varför jag blev rastlös visste jag inte. Egentligen var jag mer spänd efter Alices vision.

Det såg ut som om hon brast inombords. Jasper ville till Alice men visste att han skulle störa henne. Han knöt sina nävar bakom hans rygg och andades genom hans tänder.

Jasper fick en känslomässig signal från Alice och drog in henne i hans famn.

Ännu mer dåliga nyheter.

"Carlisle och Esme är borta."

Hoppades att dem hamnade i himlen så goda som dem var. Om dem hamnade i helvetet skulle jag hamna i ett värre ställe än helvetet.

Jag visste Bella och Edwards framtid.

"_Så länge vi båda andas."_

Min dröm stämde in med verkligheten.

**Nästa kapitel kommer komma upp i slutet av nästa vecka. Har mycket prov den här veckan så ja... **

**Säg vad ni tyckte om kapitlet:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Äger inte Twiligt. **

**En liten varning. Inte världens bästa kapitel. Har inte lust att skriva just nu. Och jag har bara börjat med den här berättelsen… Stressigt med skolan och sådant. Förbereder en bal. Den är snart över och sen kan jag koncentrera mig fullt i berättelsen. Ha lite förståelse med mig just nu:)**

Kap 5.

En tunn hinna av moln låg över himlen. Perfekt för oss. Vi slapp gå nära skuggorna som om vi vore råttor. En underbar beskrivning.

Vi gick ut från ankomsthallen och stod framför en tom parkering. Inte precis tom det fanns ett par taxibilar men vi rörde oss inte för Alice hade stannat upp.

Ett besked från henne och så skulle vi börja röra på oss igen.

"Kom så går vi." sa Alice och började gå till en av bilarna.

Ingen av oss sa emot henne och började gå efter henne. Alice gled in i framsätet medan jag och Jasper satte oss så att Nessie var i mitten. Renesmee tittade på oss med stora ögon innan hon bestämde sig för att sova.

"Till Ankdammsgatan 38. " viskade Alice låg åt chauffören som satt som förhäxad bredvid henne.

Ett litet lekfullt leende syntes på Alice. Hon njöt av det nya språket hon hade lärt sig och det såg man tydligt för Jasper skakade på sitt huvud med ett leende på läpparna.

Färden till Ankdammsgatan var lång. Små skogar åkte förbi oss ju närmare vi kom Ankdammsgatan.

"Vart ligger Ankdammsgatan?" frågade jag.

"I Solna som är i närheten av Stockholms innerstad." svarade Jasper diskret.

Svaret gjorde mig inte smartare men jag nickade till svar.

Jag hade inte lyssnat på Jasper och Alices planer om framtiden. Det enda jag visste var att jag och Renesmee var med i planerna. Det räckte för mig. Mer ville jag inte veta bara vi skulle vara i säkerhet. Bara Renesmee skulle vara i säkerhet var jag nöjd.

"Framme."

Alice log och dansade ut ur bilen och försvann nerför en liten backe bakom huset vi stod framför. Jasper tog Renesmee och jag tog väskan medan Jasper betalade.

Det fanns en enorm skugga bakom och tittade upp för huset. Ett stort ljust höghus var framför mig.

"Hey, Jacob. Vi ska dit." ropade Jasper och gick samma väg som Alice hade tagit.

Medan jag efter Jasper märkte jag att den bottenvåningen i huset var svart och resten av våningarna var ljusa.

Nedanför backen fanns det en till våning efter bottenvåningen som hade en stor garagedörr. Jag gick in genom dörren och såg Alices gula Porsche, Edwards Aston Martin, Carlisles Mercedes och Jaspers Ducati.

"Hur?" frågade jag chockad.

"Kontakter." svarade Alice och ryckte med hennes axlar."Tänkte att dem andra bilarna kunde vara kvar i Forks."

Jag nickade svagt mot henne.

"Det här är vårt garage och våningen över oss är vår lägenhet. Kom så går vi innan Renesmee vaknar. Du kan komma senare och kolla närmare på sakerna här." förklarade Alice och plingade fram en hiss till oss.

Vi gick upp en våning och innan dörren öppnades kom det upp ett meddelande från högtalarna.

"Entré."

Med ett självsäkert leende gick Alice ut ur hissen med mig efter henne. Jag tittade snabbt omkring mig och såg en dörr ut till gatan när taxin hade släppt oss. Dörren in i lägenheten var inte i träd som jag trodde.

"Ljudisolering." förklarade Alice och tog upp nycklarma.

Jasper hade låst dörren när han hade gått in. Överbeskyddande vampyr men att låsa dörren hjälpte inte så mycket.

"Till vilken nytta?" frågade jag och tittade bakom mig när jag hörde dörren öppnas. En kvinna i medelåldern kom in och nickade mot oss när hon tog hissen upp.

"Vi kommer att ha användning av dörren." log Alice och öppnade dörren till en dammig hall.

Hon gick åt vänster och där fanns det ännu fler dammiga rum.

"Jag trodde att ni hade köpt en bra lägenhet. Säg åtminstone att det finns ett rum utan damm." muttrade jag.

Alice suckade med ett leende på sina läppar som gjorde att hennes vita tänder blänkte.

"Det finns en men det är Renesmees tillfälliga sovrum." svarade hon på mitt muttrande.

Från det tomma intet kom Jasper rak i ryggen som vanligt och skakade på huvudet åt Alice.

"Vad ska vi göra här? Det är bara tomt här."

Jag granskade min omgivning och märkte att det var tomt och det kändes naket.

"Killar, förlora inte hoppet. När jag är färdigt med den här lägenheten kommer ni att ångra er för att ni tvivlade på mig." pekade on mot oss och gick sin väg.

Tystnad började växa. Perfekt för jag visste inte vart jag skulle. Stället var nytt för mig och allting såg likadant på grund av nakenheten som fanns här. Vita väggar överallt och det svaga solljuset som kom in gjorde lägenheten ännu vitare.

Kändes som att vara i himlen med en blond ängel bredvid en.

Tystnaden bröts för min mage började kurra och fantasier om mat dök upp i huvudet. Min mage ville ha mat på direkten!

"Ska vi ringa pizzabud?" frågade jag hoppfullt.

Jasper nickade och gav mig en telefon.

"Jag har inte numret." suckade jag och med det försvann Jasper. När han kom tillbaka hade han en gul telefonbok."Tack."

"Ta vad du vill så betalar jag." svarade han kort och satte sig i närheten av mig. Han hade inget annat val. Det fanns inga böcker bara nakna väggar. Nakna väggar överallt.

Jag längtade tills Alice skulle göra färdigt lägenheten och jag hoppade att det skulle bli färdigt snart.

Det fanns flera nummer och tog slumpmässigt ett nummer. Jasper betalade för dem båda pizzorna med en rynkad näsa.

"Varulvar." muttrade han lågt och satte sig i sitt hörn.

"Vampyrer." morrade jag lekfullt tillbaka med mat i munnen.

Medan vi eller rättare sagt jag hade väntat på maten hade ingen av oss sett Alice. Vi hade bara hört dörren stängas med en smäll. Jasper hade rest sig upp men ångrade sig och satte sig i ett hörn. Han hade muttrat en hel del saker under tiden och ibland rest sig upp för att kolla på Renesmee. Som vanligt sov hon djupt. Förbannade jetlag.

Vi hörde dörren öppnas och Alice dansade in i rummet med påsar fyllda av tidningar.

"Du börjar bli dig själv, lillan." skrattade jag hest.

"Du med, Jake." skrattade hon tillbaka och la fram tidningarna. Jasper kom närmare med blicken på Alice."Förlåt."

Han log ett litet leende mot henne. Vi gjorde en liten ring runt tidningarna och kollade på dem. Inredningstidningar på svenska.

En liten suck kom från mig. Alice kastade en arg blick på mig och började babbla om oviktiga saker. En dörr lättare än ytterdörren öppnades bakom mig. Jasper tittade upp mot Renesmee som stod vi hennes dörr och gnuggade bort sömnen från ögonen.

Vi gjorde ringen större och hon satte sig mellan Jasper och mig framför Alice. Hon log svagt mot oss och lutade sig försiktigt mot mig.

"Jag tänkte att du skulle ha det där rummet du har nu. Men vi måste göra om den. Du kan inte sova på en madrass förevigt." sa Alice och tittade på Renesmee.

"Trött?" frågade jag när hon inte svarade.

"Nej. Saknar Charlie." svarade hon ärligt och blundade hårt.

Jasper rörde hennes kind lätt och tröstade henne:" Vi kommer att se honom snart igen."

Renesmee tittade på Alice och hon nickade försiktigt. Ett litet leende syntes på Renesmees läppar.

"Sätt dig närma mig så kan killarna planera vardagsrummet."

Renesmee flyttade på sig och jag gapade.

"Vad menar du med att vi ska planera vardagsrummet?" frågade Jasper osäkert.

"Fixa möbler och sådant." mumlade Alice och koncentrerade sig på Renesmee.

"Mår du bra?" frågade jag och la handen på Alices panna som om hon skulle ha haft feber.

"Jag litar på er." flinade Alice.

"Åh, det här vore fint!" utbrast Renesmee och Alice schasade iväg oss.

Vi gick därifrån med osäkra ansikten. Alice hade gett oss ansvaret över vardagsrummet. Hon var sjuk. Hon skulle aldrig ge ett par killar ett sådant ansvar. Visst, Jasper är hennes självfrände men killar förblir killar.

Kändes som om jag snackade skit om Jasper fast jag bara tänkte det. Och det var inte mycket ont jag tänkte om Jasper heller. Skakade mitt huvud med ett fånigt leende.

**Skriv gärna någonting till mig. Blir alltid glad. En liten fråga: Hur vill ni att berättelsen ska utvecklas?**

**Kom gärna med förslag.**


	6. Note

Ska åka utomlands! Har ett kapitel färdigt skrivet men jag är inte nöjd med den så den kommer inte att publiceras än. Har tappat skrivlusten men jag kämpar på och hoppas att resan kommer att förbättra min inspiration:p

Ha ett bra lov!

Ps. Förlåt för att jag inte har publicerat oftast och att ni måste vänta ännu längre nu pga resan. Ha ett bra lov iaf men mycket bad!


End file.
